To Be a Hero
To Be a Hero is a fan-based story written by user Yoohooboi. The story focuses on a group of freshman at Chiron Academy who were all rejected from their dream schools. The story takes place on the continent of North America primarily in the United States. Characters Main Characters # Atlaan Wing # Conway Schwarzschild # Aragon Cassidy # Cal Clement # Edmond Run # Lila Ren # Harper Zeal Supporting Characters # Ray Amani # Vomer Clive # Neyo ZIggler # Finnegan Hotz # Porter Aveling # Grell Ramierez # Rory Highland # Mia Rose # Mateo Charcos # Java Meiji # Lao Drollinger (Inkmaster)- Freshman mentor Antagonists The Organization # The Boss # Stark # Bronze Armadillo # Pluto # Phantom Unwanted # Brutal # Pick-Pocket # Licked # Bloodburn Major Arcs Entrance Exams Quirk Olympics High Cliff Penitentiary Kansas City Battle Clark Evacuation The Clark Evacuation takes place simultaneously as the Battle of Kansas City arc. The Unwanted gang takes advantage of the fact that many of the top heroes are forced to help out at Kansas City to take the city leaders of Clark hostage. The villains demand that all licensed heroes leave the city or they'll kill the hostages. Atlaan Wing, a freshman at Chiron figures out a way he feels they could help free the hostages while also following the terms of the villains, since the freshman don't have any kind of license they could still enter the city without forcing the villains to kill any hostages. Inkmaster forbids the students from leaving campus and the class stays overnight. Late at night the class discusses Atlaan's thought and they each vote on whether or not they want to sneak out to help in Clark. The following students decide to sneak out of campus to go to Clark, Atlaan, Conway, Mateo, Eddie, Ray, Mia, Finn, Cal, and Vomer. Since the school is on lockdown during the crisis in Kansas City, they have the hall monitors patrolling at all hours of the night. The nine freshman split into groups of three in order to avoid having all of them run into a monitor at once with the groups as follows, Group 1: '''Mia, Vomer, and Ray, '''Group 2: Finn, Cal, and Conway, and Group 3: Atlaan, Mateo, and Eddie with each of them taking different exit routes. Group 1 takes the North Hallway and runs into the junior hall monitor Aranae who has a quirk that allows her to shoot webbing from her hands. Using this power and her superior training she quickly ties up Vomer and knocks him out. Immediately after that Mia uses her telekinesis to throw multiple small rocks at her which he easily dodges. She then webs the two lockers on either side of Mia and pulls with all her might on them. The doors rip off the hinges and slam into Mia, incapacitating her. All that took less than two minutes for Aranae to take down two of the freshman, all was left was Ray who didn't want to use his quirk in case he was able to escape He offers his hands for her to web and when she does she talks about how she is going to help the other monitors, Ray refuses to let his friends down and activates his quirk. Using it he becomes ten times stronger and faster allowing him to easily break through Aranae's webbing. The two then fight for another minute until finally Ray uses her own power against her to knock her out as well. Ray then collapses from exhaustion. Group 2 takes the east hallway and runs into the sophomore hall monitor, Bunch with the quirk Combine. By smashing two things together he can combine their physical attributes to create, for instance, a block of iron and a yo-yo to make one very heavy yo-yo. Despite being a year ahead of them, Bunch wasn't able to keep all of them from escaping only Cal was kept at the school. Group 3 was lucky running down the south hallway into their classmate, Porter. Atlaan convinces Porter to let them pass but was forced to punch Porter when he said that he wouldn't fight back, but couldn't allow them to leave. Out of the nine students who decided to sneak out, only five made it on their way to Clark. The school grounds are located only a mile from Clark so the group had to make up that distance as quickly as possible. It took them 8 minutes to reach the outskirts of Clark where they caught their breathes. Finn begins to tell the rest of them that if they want to turn back, now is their only chance. No one falters and they sneak into the city. One of the villains responsible for the situation has a quirk that allows him to know everyone within a certain defined area. Once he felt people enter the area, he let the ring leader know that 16 people sneaked into city limits. In addition to the five Chiron freshman, 11 Lionheart students had the same idea.